Terra Verde
by Yuzupuzu
Summary: Lily is the bookworm and spends most of her time studying. James is charismatic and charming. Together, they are sweet. But when James dumps her, Lily is out for revenge. Love/hate relationship *WiP*
1. Prologue: Foolish Games

_For Ada, Cathrine and Yan, because they exist and make my life so much easier._

Author: Yuzu  
Title: Terra Verde  
Prologue Title: Foolish Games  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Timeline: 1975/76, during Lily and James' sixth year at Hogwarts  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Eventually Lily/James, for now, just rambling pairings  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is copyright Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Brothers. Foolish Games is a Jewel song. I would rather not this be posted anywhere without my permission. Don't steal. I bite.  
Yuzu's Rants: Well, wow, already starting a new series... Shouldn't really... Oh well, have to write these idea thingies down somehow, so.... Why not make a story of it, right? *gringrin* Know it's short, but it's only the prologue. Enjoy.

  
_**Summary:**_ It's Lily Evans' sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's not really outgoing and spends most of her time studying. James Potter, the charming, charismatic and definitly sly boy in her house and year, notices her. But, James uses her as he does all the girls; takes them and throws them away. Lily, however, is not one to be fooled. With a little help from her friends and Sirius Black, she will make this year hell on earth for the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Seeker. Love/hate relationship.

  
  
_Well in case you failed to notice  
In case you failed to see  
This is my heart bleeding before you  
This is me down on my knees_  
~Jewel "Foolish Games"

  
  
**Prologue; Foolish Games**

Lily Evans stood in front of the figure mirror in her dormitory at Hogwarts. Her long frizzly dark-auburn hair fell loosly around her shoulders and the shine of her green eyes were caused by the tears that threatened to start rolling down her cheeks. The silver pin marking her as a 'Prefect' was fastened to her black cloak. She had a petite figure, and was all in all, not very noticeable.

That was why it had come as quite a shock on her when James Potter, Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor House Team, Prefect and all-around popular, had asked her to join him in Hogsmeade the next weekend they had the chance. Other's were shocked too.

She had been sneered at by passing females of all the four houses in the two weeks before the supposed "date". She'd never told anyone. Obviously, news travelled fast after Sirius Black (Gryffindor Prefect and close friend of James) and Rose Harker (Hufflepuff ditz and the biggest gossiper in school) made out in Filch's broom closet.

The day in Hogsmeade had been a nice break from studies and talking with James had proved to be easy. He was fun to be around and always seemed to have a smile on his face. She's mused over this as they walked down the one street leading to the small village and into the Three Broomsticks and came to the conclusion that his easygoing nature and mischievious antics probably was the reason he was so popular.

After that day, he had been most attentative to her, carrying her books to class and helping her with Transfiguration. She'd never quite understood it. With every girl in school pining after him, it was her he was paying attention to. She wasn't even pretty.

She had gotten to know his friends, his fellow Marauders and enjoyed their company thouroughly, either when being loaded with homework and they would drag her away from it, making her loosen up or when they'd take her out at night, sneaking through the halls of Hogwarts.

She'd considered them her friends and ever so slowly, she'd fallen to like James. Obsessing over all the small things, like the way he smiled, how he moved his hands when arguing with Sirius or Peter over Quidditch.

Then, when she'd really fallen good for him, he became distant. She didn't notice it at first, but the sight of him today....

Lily sat down on her four poster bed, put her head in her hands and sobbed. At that very moment, her two best friends came in the door. "Lily, you won't believe what we just hear-" At the sight of her crying friend, Arabella Figg stopped abruptly. "Lily...?"

This only made Lily cry harder and Bella sat herself beside the girl, pulling her head against her chest, stroking her head. "It's true then? You saw them." A muffled "yes" and a loud sniff was emitted from the red-head.

Bella exchanged glances with Juliy Jones, who bit her lip. "I'm really sorry, Lily. If there's anything we can do..."

Lily straightened up and sniffed. "Thanks, but I really jus-" Jude turned and saw Sirius Black, looking distressed and in emotional turmoil.

"What are you doing here?" Lily snapped.

Sirius burst out at once. "Lily, I'm really sorry. I've been trying to tell James he's being a complete prat, running away from the one girl who's ever seemed to make him smile and I just... Is there anything I can do?"

Lily looked a bit surprised. "You're choosing me over your best friend...?"

"Yeah, well, I really think you're the best thing that ever happened to him, but he doesn't seem to realize that, even when I- What?"

"You're really bad at this, Sirius. Go tell James that if he's sorry, he'll come and apologise himself, not sending his best friend like a minion." Bella stood up, stepping in front of Lily. She raised her eyebrow and indicated to the door. "Well?"

Sirius just stood there, disbelief written all over his face. "He didn't.. I mean, I wasn't _told_ to... Look, I came on my own accord. Lily-" He pushed away Arabella, earning himself a glare, and bended his knees to come to Lily's level. She was eyeing him, considering him. "I really, really want to do something to make you feel better. Get mad, throw yourself at him in a fit of claws and I'll take the blame."

The girl stood up abruptly, making the black-haired boy stumble, and paced the room. The other three occupants looked at her then at each other quizzially and shrugged. Lily stopped and surveyed the three, the sadness softly fading, being replaced by anger and determination. "I don't want to get mad, I want to get even."

  
  


________________________________________________________

Read? Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Down So Long

_For Ada, Cathrine and Yan, because they exist and make my life so much easier._

Author: Yuzu  
Title: Terra Verde  
Chapter Title: Down So Long  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Timeline: 1975/76, during Lily and James' sixth year at Hogwarts  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Eventually Lily/James, for now, just rambling pairings  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is copyright Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Brothers. "Down so long" is property of Jewel. I would rather not this be posted anywhere without my permission. Don't steal. I bite.  
Yuzu's Rants: Well, my house is in uproar right now. My sister bought clothes worth 1000 NOK(About 150 US $) and left the bag on the kitchen floor. Then it went missing and it wasn't until tonight it was found again. In the trash. My father found it and I have a sneaking suspision he remembered to have thrown it, but denies it, and went to get it to save his own arse. 

  
_**Summary:**_ It's Lily Evans' sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's not really outgoing and spends most of her time studying. James Potter, the charming, charismatic and definitly sly boy in her house and year, notices her. But, James uses her as he does all the girls; takes them and throws them away. Lily, however, is not one to be fooled. With a little help from her friends and Sirius Black, she will make this year hell on earth for the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Seeker. Love/hate relationship.

  
  
_ But I've been down so long  
It can't be longer still  
I've been down so long   
that the end must be drawing near_  
~ Jewel "Down so long" 

  
  
**Chapter I; Down So Long**

"I don't want to get mad, I want to get even." Arabella, Juliy and Sirius stared at her. She tilted her head, a questioning look to her eyes. "But I need your help. All of you."

Arabella and Juliy were quick to agree. "Sure, whatever you say, Lily."

The auburn-haired girl then turned to the only boy in the room. Sirius seemed to be considering it. His eyes were lit up by mishief and excitement. "What do you have in mind?"

  


~*~

  
By the next day, the whole school knew that Lily and James were no longer together. News obviously travelled fast when Rose snogged with James too. The Hufflepuff was gloating to her group of friends when Lily entered the Great Hall for breakfast, followed by Arabella and Juliy.

"Hey, Evans! Sorry 'bout Potter. Guess you weren't woman enough to keep him!" It was a Hufflepuff girl (whom to Lily had never spoke) that called. Lily choose to ignore it and went to sit down with Sirius and Peter. Arabella and Juliy sat with them.

Peter was looking kind of nervous, Lily noticed, glancing at her and then at the entrance to the Great Hall. He was expecting James. She smiled slightly, the boy was nice and friendly to her, but he obviously didn't want to betray his friend. Looking up from her buttered toast, Lily spoke to Sirius.

"Where's Remus?"

The black-haired boy didn't look up, but muttered something about being sick as he continued reading the Daily Prophet. Peter, Lily could see, was now even more nervous. Wondering slightly why, she addressed him. "Is he in the hospital wing?"

Peter fidgeted and shook his head. "In our dormitory. It's just the flu." Satisfied, Lily didn't pursue the subject. She instead turned to Arabella and discussed their Herbology assignment for next week.

Sirius skimmed through the paper before him while eating his bacon and eggs. He was really looking foreward to the moment where James would sit down at the table. He didn't have to wait long. As the doors to the Great Hall opened and James walked in, several girls turned their heads towards him. Rose Harker even gave him a little wink. He didn't return it, but sat down opposite Sirius and Peter, beside Lily, even if he didn't know it.

"Urgh, I'm starved." James loaded his plate with sausauges, bacon, eggs, beans and toast. "I can see that." Sirius could also see Lily smirking. She had stopped speaking with Arabella and was eating her toast silently.

"Did anyone see Lily yesterday? I need to give her the usual 'It's not you, it's me' speach. I heard she saw me with Harker?" At that point, Lily turned, and James, who'd started taking a bite of his toast, froze.

"Yes, I did see you with Rose. Anyway, don't bother with your little 'explanation', it's quite plain to see it is you who have emotional problems, not me." Standing up, Lily brushed off her robes. "Anyway, must be going off to Potions. See you there." Then she swept out of the hall, Arabella and Juliy sniggering as they left.

James stared after her, obviously perplexed and as he turned around to face Sirius and Peter, a look of slight disbelief was seen in his features. Sirius gave him what he hope was a puzzled expression and Peter looked a bit frightened. "You had it coming, James. One of these days, one of your ex-girlfriends would have to speak back."

James stared at Sirius before going back to his food, shrugging. "Hey, this is better. At least I don't have to see her cry as I explain."

But Sirius just smirked as his best friend ate his breakfast in silence. He knew Lily had let just the tip of the iceberg show.

  


~*~

  
An amazing change had come over Lily Evans. The whole school was talking about it. Lily was more outgoing now. She was paying more attention to her outwards appearance and almost the entire male student body stopped to talk to her if their path "happened" to stray across hers on her way to class. Even the girls made a point out of speaking with the red-head.

Lily had always been sweet and friendly with everybody, but since she lacked the constant urge to be showy, no one had taken much notice. Now, she was getting even more attention than the Marauders. For Lily had become showy. She was constantly smiling, tossing her hair and giggling at boys when they sent her lop-sided grins in the halls.

And it was getting on James Potter's nerves.

"I mean, she's the same girl she's always been!" He exclaimed one day in Transfiguration to Sirius as they were trying to turn a pillow into a raccon. James' cute little animal was supporting frills along it's side.

Sirius raised his eyebrow at him. "Nice raccon, James. Is it getting ready for a ball somewhere?" His own pillow was perfectly transfigured, taking a nap on his desk. "Really, you should be able to do this in a heartbeat."

"It's all her fault! It'd be ok if she at least acted differently around me. I mean, I am the one who inspired this change upon her, and-"

"Don't flatter yourself."

James glared at him. "_And_ the way I did it should at least make her treat me with venom. But she's being completely civil!" James glanced at Professor McGonagall, but she paid no attention to his outburst and continued to pace around the room, making notes. "It's unnerving!"

"Really James, what did you expect? That she was going to brood about it the rest of her life? Be angry with you for eternity because you cheated on her?" Sirius gave him a pointed look. James shrugged guiltily. "People move on, Prongs. Deal with it."

James shot a look at Lily and Arabella. Lily's pillow was only sporting a tail and legs, running around in circles on her desk. Arabella was laughing hard and Lily had a distinct flush of embaressement across her features.

Sirius saw the direction of his gaze and sighed. "You really did think she'd spend more time getting over you, didn't you?"

"It's not that I'm not glad for her, that she's not depressed, I mean, but I at least thought it would take a week or two. It's only been two days and she's acting unaffected."

Remus swung down by their table. "Ever given the thought that that might be the case, Prongs? You two never did do anything. OK, a couple of snogs here and there, but mostly we all just hung out. And we still do. Hell, Arabella and Juliy even joins us once in a while. It is possible she never was in love with you."

"Oh she was, I'm sure she was."

"Why are you sure, Prongs?" Remus raised his eyebrow. "Did she ever tell you?"

"Well, no, but..."

"But what, James? She never did say anything. You just assumed so and therefore you decided to end it." Sirius leaned back in his chair, sighing. "You always do this. When someone gets to close, you break up with them."

He stood up. "I'm beginning to think it really never is them, that it's always been you. You have emotional problems." Then he left and joined Arabella and Lily, teaching the latter to work the transfiguration properly.

"I think he might be right, Prongs." Remus also left him to help Peter. Shooting a look at Lily, James shook his head. As if. He didn't have 'emotion problems'. He just needed to stop obsessing with Lily's treatment of him. Then he would be fine. He would be fine.

  


~*~

  
Lily threw her bookbag over her shoulder and opened the door of their dormitory. Arabella and Juliy looked up. "Going to the library to do the extra Transfiguration homework McGonagall assigned me." They both nodded and Lily left them, hoping to find Sirius in the common room to help her. He was there with Remus.

She plopped down in one of the chairs and sighed dramatically. When getting no attention, she tried again. Sirius grinned slightly and looked up from his Quidditch book. "What's on your mind, Lily?"

"Well, I have Transfiguration homework and I don't get it." She leaned back into the chair and gave another exparated sigh. "I wish someone could find the kindness in their hearts to help me."

Sirius stood up and stretched. "You're on. Wanna help too, Remus?" The Lupin didn't answer. Sirius bent down and glanced at his face. "Asleep." He pulled his shoulders and extended a hand towards Lily. "Library then?"

Lily took his hand and was dragged up. "Yep."

Sirius opened the portrait hole galantly to her and bowed to let her out. She giggled slightly before stepping outside. He grinned and went after her. Outside he held an arm out for her and she slipped her own around his, walking elbow-to-elbow to the library.

  


~*~

  
"You coming to the Quidditch match this weekend?" Lily looked up and nodded at Remus. "Surveyed by Professor McGonagall, remember?"

"Oh, right." Lily didn't blame him for not remembering, she had only become commantator that very year, when Sarah Jordan had graduated from Hogwarts the previous year. Lily missed the girl's anthics during the matches, being told off by Professor McGonagall for being biased whenever Gryffindor was playing.

"It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, right?" Arabella peeled off the paper of her slightly melted sugar quill. "Damnit, won't be able to suck this in class."

"Yeah, but it'll be more James versus Davies, won't it, Prongs?" James didn't answer Sirius, just mumbled something beneath his breath sounding oddly like 'Shut up, Padfoot, you traitor, or you won't know what hit you'. Sirius just laughed.

Lily frowned. "What do you mean? You have something against Daniel, James?"

James shook his head and proceded to bury his now flushing head further down into _A History of Magic_. They both missed the knowing looks passed between Sirius, Remus and Arabella.

Lily shrugged and stood up, picking up her Arithmancy book in the movement. "I'm going to bed. You coming, Bella?"

Arabella nodded. "In a minute."

"See you all tomorrow then." Lily yawned. "G'night."

When she'd dissappeared up the staircase, Sirius turned to Arabella. "Is it true she turned down Koushirou Shirou, that japanese transfer student all the girls are fawning over?"

"Yep." Arabella broke off a piece of her quill and popped it into her mouth. "He's not the only one either. She's been getting asked out a lot the last month. Turned them all down."

This got James' attention. He tried not showing it, pretending to read his book, but his eyes weren't moving and Sirius knew they had his rapt attention. "Really? Wow, why?"

Arabella shrugged. "Dunno. She's studying like mad though. Think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas. Anyway, going to bed. Good night."

As Arabella too dissappeared, Sirius leaned back into the chair by the fire, shooting a knowing look at James. The boy ignored him. Remus raised his eyebrow at Sirius and shrugged. They both stood up and announced their intention of going to sleep. James didn't budge. The pair left him.

"You really think he's in love with her, Padfoot?" They were halfway up the staircases when Remus asked. Sirius nodded.

"He just doesn't know it yet. There's something different about Lily, Moony, I can tell. When they were dating, Prongs seemed to light up whenever she was around. He was never like that with any of the airheads he was with before her."

Sirius opened the door to their dormitory and plopped down on his four poster. Remus sat down too. "I don't know, Sirius. She doesn't seem so interested in him."

Sirius just smiled. He was working both sides now. Lily would be mad when she found out, but hey, he had to get his kicks somehow.

  
________________________________________________________

Read? Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

_For Ada, Cathrine and Yan, because they exist and make my life so much easier._

Author: Yuzu  
Title: Terra Verde  
Chapter Title: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Timeline: 1975/76, during Lily and James' sixth year at Hogwarts  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Eventually Lily/James, for now, just rambling pairings  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is copyright Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Brothers. "Do You?" is property of Jewel. I would rather not this be posted anywhere without my permission. Don't steal. I bite.  
Yuzu's Rants: It's been forever, I know. Sowwy.... *hides* 

  
_**Summary:**_ It's Lily Evans' sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's not really outgoing and spends most of her time studying. James Potter, the charming, charismatic and definitly sly boy in her house and year, notices her. But, James uses her as he does all the girls; takes them and throws them away. Lily, however, is not one to be fooled. With a little help from her friends and Sirius Black, she will make this year hell on earth for the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Seeker. Love/hate relationship.

  
  
_You look to the sky  
You look to the man  
You claim innocence and not to understand   
Or do you, do you?_  
~ Jewel "Do You?"

  
  
**Chapter II; Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

Lily made her way down to the Quidditch pitch earlier than the rest of the school. The teams had already left of course, and even though she wasn't a part of her House Team, Lily was restless. This was the first match she'd get to do the commentating on and she had never been more nervous.

The green pitch loomed into sight as she walked down the sloping lawns towards it. It seemed to enlarge as she came nearer and all of the sudden, Lily felt really small. That feeling only increased as she shakily stepped onto the green plain and looked around her. The tribunes were huge, the pitch was huge and the commentator's box looked as it was reluctant to accept her. She couldn't do this. She _really_ couldn't.

But now, she heard the front doors of the castle open and the chatter of 1000 people talking excitely, rushed with joy of the welcome event and she couldn't turn back. She'd accepted.

Walking steadily up the tribunes and letting herself into her box, Lily sat down where she'd seen Sarah sitting at every match since her first year. Her fellow students started filing into the seats and before long, all her Professors were sitting in the box with her.

Professor McGonagall nodded to her to begin and Lily's hand shook as she picked up the magical megaphone.

~*~

James looked over his team. They were all suited up for battle and ready to play. Sirius was leaning casually on his broomstick next to him, gazing up at his captain with unfocused interest.

"We going then?"

James gritted his teeth and nodded. First match of the year. They were going to win. They had too. This was life, this was _his_ life. Flying. James clapped his hands together to get the team's attention for his little pre-match peptalk, the one he always had before every match. Or at least, the one the previous captain had always had before every match.

"Listen up! We're going to win!" He took a deep breath and focused on the face of the girl in front of him, one of the Chasers, he realized. A faint shade of pink crept up along her cheeks and James almost smirked. "And do you know why?" His gaze wandered over the remaining players.

"Because we have you, Potter! All hail Potter, our fantastic, handsome, gorgeous, hazel-eyed captain with the unruly black hair and broad shoulders that all the girls fall for! We bow before you! You are our role-"

"That's enough, Rupert." James glared at his senior. The sandy-haired seventh year grinned widely and winked. Sirius burst out laughing. James shot his friend a glare too.

"No, not because of... those things..." William Spinnet snickered. As did the rest of the team. James felt aggravated. "Because we're the best we've ever been! We've been training more than Ravenclaw. I checked! They've only had-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it, James." Mica Sakamoto, a fellow sixth year waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "That peptalk thing only works with Wood."

The snickering grew louder and James flushed. "Any_way_. It's time."

"Don't worry James, I'll keep the goalpost!" Mica called.

"We'll beat the Bludgers!" Rupert Finnigan and Ida Duna chimed in.

"And we'll chase the Quaffle!" Sirius, William and Josephine Twist grinned. "Then you do your Snitch Seeking, captain."

James couldn't help it, he grinned too. "Alright! Then let's go out there and kick a little Rawenclaw butt!"

The team cheered and with James leading the line, they practicly marched onto the green plain while Lily Evans' magical enchanced voice rang over the pitch announcing the players.

  
_"HERE ARE THE GRYFFINDORS! POTTER - BLACK - SPINNET - TWIST - FINNIGAN - DUNA - SAKAMOTO!  
AND THE RAVENCLAWS! CLEARWATER - ALLEN - HARKER - HARKER - FINN - DAVIES - CHANG!"_

James shot a glance up at the commentator's box where Lily was situated near Professor Dumbledore, then turned to face the Ravenclaws.

"Captains! Shake hands!" Madam Hooch was playing referee once again. James went foreward and shook hands with Daniel Davies, a 7th year. He was a Beater, tall and muscular. He gave James a grim smile, which he returned and they went back to stand beside their teams.

"Mount your brooms!" James did so. A moment later, a whistle was heard and the fourteen players rose into the air, getting into position. Then Madam Hooch released the balls. James saw a flutter of gold before it was gone. He rose higher and higher until he was completely above the rest of the match, but made sure he could hear the commentating.

Lily was good, James realized. She was talking rapidly as the Quaffle was sent between each player, watching every move. She even swore some, but slapped herself as she did so, blushing as Professor McGonagall sent her grim looks.

_"BLACK'S GOT THE QUAFFLE, HE PASSES TO TWIST. GO-GO-GO- SHE **SCORES**!!! 10-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!"_

Potter watched Kathleen Clearwater, she was squinting her eyes, casting glances at him as she scanned the area for the Golden Snitch. James snorted, she was nervous. So was he, when it came to it. He had to go looking for the Snitch himself. Couldn't lose this match.

It wasn't before long when Lily announced (with a groan) that Ravenclaw had scored. All the Ravenclaws cheered, as did the Slytherins (as they would ever side with Gryffindor) and some of the Hufflepuffs clapped politely, not taking sides.

James looked to the west. Heavy black clouds were forming. It would rain soon. He would rather not play in the rain. Now concentrating more fully on locating the Snitch, James only paid attention to the commentating when the crowd cheered. They were leading, but barely. It was 60-50. The clouds were coming in fast. When Lily announced with a curse that the score had become 70-80 in favour of Ravenclaw, James shot a quick look at the box she was sitting in and his heart leaped.

The Snitch was hovering ten feet in front of her, just inside the pitch bounds and he could see her grin. "Hey Seekers! The Snitch is now located right under my nose. Want to come get it?"

James had already started diving. Kathleen was zooming at it from the opposite direction of the pitch, gaining on it as he did. Then a boom of thunder was heard and heavy raindrops started falling. The Snitch had vanished in the water and it didn't take long before James was drenched to the bone.

Cursing silently, James got back in position. Ravenclaw was in the lead. Juliet Allen was zooming towards the Gryffindor end, Quaffle under her arm. James gritted his teeth. If Ravenclaw got one more goal, he would give the team a serious reprimand. Something scarlet passed beneath him and he watched as Ida Duna hurled a Bludger at Juliet. She had to take a sharp left turn to avoid it, resulting in the loss of the Quaffle. William caught it and passed to Sirius. James watched as his best friend became a scarlet and gold blur, chasing in top speed towards the other end of the pitch. He passed to Josephine just before a Ravenclaw Chaser blocked his way and she put it past the Ravenclaw goalpost.

_"JAMES POTTER, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? PAY ATTENTION TO THE SNITCH AND YOUR OPPOSING SEEKER!"_ Lily was shouting at the top of her lunges. He whirled around and his heart did a sinking thing. Kathleen Clearwater was heading towards the Snitch. James sped after her. The Snitch was fluttering over Mica's head. The Keeper looked up and her eyes widened. Just as Kathleen was 3 feet from the Golden ball, Mica shot upwards, blocking Kathleen from her prey. James rejoiced as the Snitch vanished and he could see Kathleen swearing at Mica. The japanese girl only grinned and pulled her shoulders.

_"NOW, IF JAMES POTTER PAID MORE ATTENTION TO THE ACTUAL GAME THAN TO THE GIRLS, HE MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE IN PROFESSIONAL QUIDDITCH."_ Lily pointed to James in the air smiling widely at Mica and smirking at Kathleen._ "GUESS THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN."_ James looked horrified. He glared at Lily, then at William, Rupert and Sirius who had all erupted in laugther.

So this is where she would get back at him. On the Quidditch pitch. James choose to ignore the laughter than rang from the tribunes and searched the plain for the Snitch instead. Lily had gone back to commentating. They were leading now. 110-90.

The rain was coming down in waves. It was chilling as the wind blew and James shivered. Darkness was falling. It was going to make it even more impossible to spot the Golden Ball. Sending curses through the thick falling rain, James scanned the pitch for the Snitch. He glanced at the clock over the commentator's box several times. They'd been playing for nearly 90 minutes. 150-140 in favour of Gryffindor. He hadn't expected Ravenclaw to be this good.

James was distracted by a blue blur passing him. It was one of the Harker twins, Quaffle under his left arm. In two seconds he had scored and he could hear Lily's voice ringing out a string of curses. People were conjuring up umbrellas. He needed to catch the Snitch fast. This was too tiring.

Something grazed his right ear. James spun around. The Snitch was speeding north, away from Kathleen and him. James flung himself after it. It wasn't long before Kathleen was tailing him.

The Golden ball zig-zagged around the players. Several times had Ida and Rupert have to beat the Bludgers away from James. But James only paid attention to the Snitch. It circled one of the Ravenclaw goalposts further and further down. He was gaining on it. Kathleen was side by side with him. When there was only 4 feet between the ground and them, James lunged at the Snitch. He practicly jumped off his broom and his fingers clasped around the tiny ball. They had won.

_"POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR VICTORY! 320 POINTS TO 170!"_

Then he continued falling. Too long. He crashed into the ground with a thud and could vaguely hear something crack before everything went black.

  


~*~

  
Lily watched in horror as James crashed into the ground. She dropped the megaphone and ran out of the box, down the tribunes and onto the pitch. Several other students had also made their way there. Then she stopped abruptly. Why was she running to his aid? He had dumped her. Made a fool out of her. Lily turned around and was faced with Arabella and Juliy. They looked panick-striken and concerned for their fellow Gryffindor. Grabbing Lily, they ran to James' side. He was unconcious.

The team was gathered around him. Lily tore herself loose from Arabella and Juliy. They didn't seem to notice. She turned around and ran up towards the castle. She was caring for him. Still. But it had been weeks. Inside the Entrance Hall, all was quiet. The heavy fall of rain couldn't be heard and the noices from the Quidditch pitch had dissappeared. It was oddly peaceful.

Lily shakily made her way to her dormitory. She undressed, tossing the soaking wet clothes beside her bed and stepped into the shower. The water was warm and soothing. It ran in sheets down her body.

Wrapping herself in a towel, Lily got out of the shower again and stared in the mirror. She watched as the water dried off her. A single drop ran from the corner of her eye down to her mouth. It wet her lips. Salt. Then another drop ran from her other eye. It ran in streams.

Collapsing on the bathroom floor, Lily wept.

  
  
______________________________________________________________

Yeah, yeah, it's shorter than the last one, but it contained almost just Quidditch. Aren't you proud? ^^  
**Read? Review!** (And if it isn't too much to ask, I would really like to reach 30 reviews. ^^)


End file.
